


[ART] Tree Shopping. Fancy to see you here.

by digthewriter



Series: ART by DIG [49]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Art, Christmas Tree, Digital Art, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Secret Crush, Snow, Tree Shopping, gif, there's a story there, tree - Freeform, you need to write it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21668803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: Arthur and Merlin run into each other while tree!shopping. And the possibilities are endless. Happy holidays!
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: ART by DIG [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1395439
Comments: 16
Kudos: 63
Collections: WinterKnights 2019 - a Merlin Winter/Holiday Fest





	[ART] Tree Shopping. Fancy to see you here.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this. Funky trousers are funky.

**Author's Note:**

> I like the idea of how they're both doing a mundane task and didn't dress up for the occasion and then ran into their crush looking like totes goofballs.


End file.
